


后来变了的弟弟①

by Acrab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrab/pseuds/Acrab
Summary: *现代AU，无魔法设定，哈利是孤儿院的，一岁时父母死亡，德拉科依旧贵族身份*兄弟年下，德哥哈弟*ooc，可能严重ooc*你已经被警告了嗷
Relationships: Harry/Draco 哈德
Kudos: 4





	后来变了的弟弟①

01

十岁的德拉科有了一个五岁的弟弟。当然，毫无血缘关系。

当德拉科随马尔福夫妇一起在孤儿院看到这个男孩时，他就对这个男孩产生了不可抵抗的好感――一头毛茸茸的黑发，两只翠绿的能滴出水的眼睛。

当时，他的父亲正在与妻子纳西莎交谈，商量着是否要给德拉科领养一个弟弟，担心他一个人会太过孤单。德拉科觉得无所谓，只要不过分抢走他本该有的宠爱就好，现在他正无聊的靠在护栏上看着天空发呆，正当他准备用手挡住刺眼的阳光时，他的衣角传来的细细的拉动感。他本想一把将这个拉他衣角的人推开，低头皱眉张着嘴正准备呵斥时，却蓦地撞进了一双绿潭，而这双绿潭的主人，正眨着眼睛看着他。他紧皱的眉头松开了，表情在一瞬间由愤怒转为惊讶。

他沦陷了。

扭头对纳西莎说，他现在可能真的需要一个弟弟，而这个弟弟，就是他刚见面的这个小孩。

院长办公室。

“哈利，他叫哈利·波特，他的父母在他一岁时就遭遇车祸，双双丧命。”院长正在办理领养手续。

“多可怜的孩子，他的姨夫姨母将他送到了这里，虽然现在只有五岁，却是院内最懂事的孩子。”院长伸手摸了摸哈利的脸，充满怜爱。

“没关系，他以后将会有一个全新的、常人不会有机会体验过的生活。以后，他就是马尔福了，哈利·马尔福。”卢修斯搂着纳西莎，语气中透露着些许高傲。马尔福家族可是英国最古老的贵族家族之一。

手续办理完，他们就离开孤儿院回到家中安排哈利以后的生活。

德拉科十分宠爱这个弟弟，他每天晚上都要和哈利睡在同一张床上，伴随着每天的早安吻与晚安吻。

“晚安哈利”，德拉科吻了吻哈利的额头，拉了拉被子。

“还有，注意你的睡姿，不要掀开被子，那样我会感冒。”德拉科打着哈欠，漫不经心的说道。

“好的哥哥。”哈利睁着天真的双眼，扭头给德拉科的额头送上一个充满口水的吻。

哈利非常喜欢这个哥哥，当他在孤儿院看到德拉科时，看到那随风飘动的金发，它们在阳光下发着光，直闪到他的心里去。于是他带着孩童特有的大胆，走近拉着他的衣角，任由着自己想要接近他的想法散发出来。

随着时间的流逝，哈利十八岁了，而他也发现他最喜欢的哥哥就是一个不折不扣的大混蛋。

“哈利，快！把电视打开！等会儿有利物浦的比赛！还有！帮我泡杯茶！要加蜂蜜！蜂蜜！”德拉科气势汹汹的进了他俩的房间，坐在柔软的沙发上，一脸急躁的命令着哈利，明天就是圣诞节了，他上个星期刚从学校回来，医学专业让他既头痛又喜欢。他早上和好友扎比尼、潘西一起出门去疯狂玩乐，现在晚上八点才回到家。

“怎么，玩的满足了回来了？还记得有我这个弟弟？或者你的贴身小仆人哈利？”哈利十分气愤，他就该知道德拉科是个混蛋，回到家除了叫他做着做那外，关于哈利的一切都不关心。当然，刚领养他时除外，那时德拉科对他就像是对珍宝一样小心翼翼。而现在，德拉科无视掉家里所有的仆人，只命令着哈利。

可是，哈利却仍然满足他所有无理的要求 ，比如半夜德拉科忽然醒了，说他饿了，让哈利到街头一家午夜餐厅为他买一份香煎里脊。

“噢，别这样说，我亲爱的弟弟，你那么勤劳又善良，当然会很乐意帮我做这些事儿，对吗？”德拉科睁大眼睛，做出一副无辜却又无奈的表情。

哈利沉默着完成了他的任务，哦，该死的，他还是愿意。

“不过作为补偿，哥哥你得亲我一下。”

哈利走向沙发，双手撑在德拉科两边，双眼直直的看着他。

“啧，从小到大，亲的还少？”德拉科无语的翻了个白眼后，便向前在哈利脸上吻了一下。

“不是这个，你知道的。”哈利摇摇头，抬起一只手指了指嘴。

“哈利，我告诉你！你别得寸进尺！”德拉科怒气冲 冲的对着哈利叫喊。但哈利的眼睛，该死的，那片深潭，让他十三年前沦陷的那双眼，现在又令他再次沦陷。

他放弃似的向前将自己的唇瓣贴上了哈利的，后者马上搂住德拉科，狠狠的贴住他的唇瓣，将自己的舌头挤了进去，在口腔中扫荡。

“唔...”德拉科推着哈利，他快要喘不过气了。

终于，在德拉科觉得自己快要憋死前，哈利终于松开了他，他大口大口的喘着气。

不知从什么时间起，简单的晚安吻变成了口舌相交的深吻。

而他一直以为的弱小无力的弟弟，变成了力气比他还要大的大人。

tbc.


End file.
